Ifrit (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken)
Summary Ifrit, the Greater Flame Spirit, originally felt enticed by Leon Cromwell and followed him despite Leon already possessing a Greater Spirit of Light. Later Leon offered him the body of Shizue Izawa to possess. Over time Shizue learned how to control Ifrit and Ifrit could do nothing but let himself be controlled. However, as Shizue got older, her control over Ifrit waned, and finally, Ifrit was able to fully take control over Shizue's body. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Ifrit Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Sexless (Male appearance) Age: Unknown Classification: Fire Giant (Half-spirit, Half-monster), Greater Flame Spirit (Originally) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Materialized using the body of Shizue Izawa), Vibration Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Breath Attack, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Mind Manipulation, Possession, Magic, Explosion Manipulation (Should scaled to Shizue and Rimuru who can create explosion with based on his flame power), Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Summoning, Intangibility (As a spiritual lifeform, Ifrit has no physical body), Non-Physical Interaction (As a half-spirit is able to interact with other intangible existences), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Possession, Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Ifrit is a Special A rank half-monster, half-spirit and is half as strong as Orc Disaster Geld who tanked Ranga's Death Storm) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Capable of basic battle tactics like using the environment to his advantage or lure his enemy into killing his clones to rise the local magical energy. Also possesses high learning ability, as demonstrated when he nearly won against Storm Dragon Veldora in a Shougi match a short period after learning how to play the game. Weaknesses: Can be arrogant to the point of not checking whether or not his enemy is actually dead after he uses one of his "stronger attacks" like Flare Circle. Also susceptible to panic if his flames show no visible effects. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Replication:' Can create clones of the user that can be completely controlled by the user at real time within a kilometer of the user. *'Summon Flame-Salamanders:' Summons three spiritual Flame-Salamanders that fight for the user and can set the surroundings aflame. *'Ranged Barrier:' Creates a Barrier strong enough to withstand a Water Blade by itself. When infused with a fire- or heat-based tolerance, it becomes able to seal thermal energy within with a maximum range of 100 meters, and prevents any from leaking. *'Flame Transform:' Skill that transforms the user's spiritual or magical body into flames. *'Flare Circle:' An attack move that combines Ifrit's Ranged Barrier with a flame-generating Magic circle and Flame Transformation, it seals the target in a boundary that prevents thermal energy from leaking out, and then burns the opponent alongside all the oxygen within the barrier. Any living thing that, escpacially those who need to breathe, without having Resist Flame Attack (or better), or some other means of defense, will perish within it. *'Cancel Flame Attack:' Tolerance-type Skill that grants very strong resistance to flames. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Spirits Category:Hybrids Category:Monsters Category:Vibration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Explosion Users